bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Algernon Papadopoulos
Algernon "Algie" Papadopoulos is a student at Bullworth Academy and a member of the Nerds. He was voiced by Brett Tabisel. Character Description Algernon is the ultimate Nerd image. He is notably overweight, with short ginger curly hair. He closely resembles Carl Wheezer from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. He wears big circular glasses, brown ankle boots, and the standard Astronomy Club sweater vest. His most noticeable feature, however, is his perpetually un-zipped jean shorts. In the winter, Algie wears an astronomy club sweater and grey slacks (ironically zipped up). He also wears a pinkish-purple urban hat with a puffball on top. Algie speaks in a whiny voice. An earlier version of the character was named Angus. Angus was actually slightly neater in appearance than Algie, in that his hair was combed, however, he too didn't zip the fly on his shorts. Characteristics Algie is considered by fellow students and even the principal to be the least popular student in the entire school. He has a very weak bladder and is nicknamed "Pee Stain" because of that factor. He is also a mother's boy due to the close relationship he has with his mother. She calls him "Prince Algie" and he will sometimes cry out for her when he is beaten up or bullied. Algie desperately wants to be more popular. He sometimes speaks in Ebonics to make himself sound and appear cool. Also, every time one of the "cool" students, such as Ted or Lola, pretends to be nice to him he seems to fall for it. Like Beatrice, he wants to be a doctor stating that he has his "pre-pre-pre-pre med test next week." According to Earnest, Algie likes blonde girls. ]] Algie is one of the schools most bullied students, and the Bullies and Jocks torment him constantly. He is scared of going to the bathroom alone, since it is a convenient place for both cliques to torment him. He admits to Jimmy in one mission that the Bullies once made him eat a urinal deodorizer block. He also admits that he hides all day from the Jocks. Role in story Algie makes many appearances during the game. His first appearance came in This Is Your School where he is tormented by Gary Smith. Algie's second appearance in This Is Your School is when he is seen in the cafeteria playing Grottos and Gremlins with Earnest and Cornelius. In Save Algie, he asks Jimmy to help him get his due library books from his locker. Later on after the mission, Algie has an errand is for Jimmy's help to take him to the library . During the winter, he approaches Jimmy in tears over someone having taken his jacket and put it on the roof of a building. Algie ends up involved in the Johnny Vincent/Lola relationship. Lola was using him for help with her homework, but when the Greasers saw him in New Coventry, they attacked. He was forced to ride Lola's bike back to campus - being seen on a girl's bike did not help his image. In Chapter 4, when Jimmy asked Algie to get the nerds to help him, Algie refused, mentioning how Jimmy could be nasty to them despite supposedly being on their side. He also refuses to let Petey join the Nerds. He has one final appearance in a cutscene, during Chapter 5, where he calls Jimmy and Petey "losers", but then gets told "shut up you fat dork" by Petey. It is also during Chapter 5 that Dr. Crabblesnitch compares Jimmy to Algie unfavorably, referring to Algie as "that fat kid who wets himself". External Links [http://www.tylersart.com/gallery/rockstar/angus.jpg Angus on TylersArt.com] Papdopoulos, Algernon Papdopoulos, Algernon